<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nico, Son of Apollo by Urghhh3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357998">Nico, Son of Apollo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3'>Urghhh3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Hades is a Good Parent, Just a short story to lighten up my mood, M/M, Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico has not been claimed yet, Nico is a Dork, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, which leads to missunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has not been claimed by a god yet, which got him into a few awkward situations.<br/>It would have been nice if someone would have told him what that claiming was all about, since he already knew who his godly parent was after all. That would have made facing Hades so much easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nico, Son of Apollo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, warning:<br/>This is somehow both, canon compliant and not canon compliant at all.</p><p>Nico, Annabeth and Percy have left Tartarus at the same time and the pair has taken Nico to the Camp afterwards. No weird crush situation between Percy and Nico and no awkward pre Camp situations as well.</p><p>Just a funny story I had in my mind all of the sudden.</p><p>Also, please ignore the plot holes. It's a bumpy ride down this way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico has not been claimed yet.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong; He knew Hades was his father and he knew that the Camp had some weird way of separating the children between their godly parents. But the week, after he had arrived in Camp, was quite stressful and no one had told him what that whole “claiming” thing was about.</p><p>He had slept with the children of Hermes for the last few days, which was a weird experience for someone who had spend years alone beforehand. It still felt awful to wake up in the night from a nightmare and have at least five people around him trying to calm him down. Well, not exactly awful, but he felt super vulnerable like that. And one thing Nico hated with a burning passion? Being vulnerable.</p><p>Camp wasn’t all that bad. While everything was overwhelming and people were staring at him the first few days (he was told that happened with every new camper), he also had met some nice people. Will, for example, was a very bright and cheerful guy that took care of him in the infirmary. And no matter how deadly Nicos stare was, that guy did not back down. Percy and Annabeth too. They were the ones who had brought him to Camp and who had somehow adopted him into their friendgroup. They haven’t talked about the fact that they met in the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, and honestly, Nico was thankful for that.</p><p>So yeah, he had the urge to run and hide from time to time, but living in the Camp was certainly better than what he had struggled with before.</p><p>And all of that had ultimately got him into his current situation. He was sitting at the Hermes table, eating dinner and conversing with the people around him. Conversing was a big word for nodding along and not really listening, but whatever.</p><p>It was a nice evening and everyone was in a good mood. Laugher was heard from every table and the food was as delicious as ever. When suddenly a cold rush filled Nicos entire body. He was always cold, but he knew this feeling wasn’t part of his rather cold blood.</p><p>The air around him felt thick and pressed in on him until he let out the gasp of air still in his body. Having a hard time filling his lungs again afterwards. And then the tugging followed. His body felt as if it was surrounded with a rope, being tugged into a very clear direction.</p><p>By now the people on his table had also realised something was wrong. Their voices very dull and not reaching Nicos mind. He could feel some worried hands on his shoulders, shaking him lightly. Getting stronger with each second Nico didn’t answer.</p><p>But they did their job. Nico finally snapped out of the trance he had found himself in, jumping up from his seat and looking around. The other tables falling quiet as well, everyones eyes on him. He took all of it in, yet couldn’t focus on it even if he wanted to. Instead he turned around himself, trying to figure out from where he was being pulled. His feet stopped, his body turned in the direction to the infirmary.</p><p>“Someone’s dying,” he finally let out, his body already starting to move. He stumbled over to the next table, grabbing Will by the arm. The only medic he had personally gotten to know over his stay here.</p><p>No one moved even a muscle, eyes full of confusion. “Someone is DYING!” Nico said again, more like screamed. Which at least got Will out of his confusion and jumping up. The second he was on his legs, Nico was already pulling him with him to the infirmary.</p><p>He could hear live coming back into the people they left behind but that wasn’t his focus right now. Instead he and the other boy stumbled into the room, Nico frantically looking over all the children and teenager lying in bed until he stopped at one who was sleeping. He looked peaceful, as if he had no worries at all, but Nico knew that wasn’t true. The tugging continued, asking him to collect the soul in the boy. “It’s him! Something is wrong with him,” Nico looked at Will who looked from the boy to Nico and back.</p><p>“He was fine when we left, I talked to him half an hour ago,” doubt in his voice. Nico couldn’t blame him, but he also knew that the boy was in fact not well. “He isn’t anymore!” He had no reason to be angry, but he also would have to collect that soul if Will didn’t get his ass over to them and finally started his work.</p><p>In that moment the boy in question let out a small gasp, face clearly showing pain now. His eyes however, remained closed. At least Will now actually started moving and Nico stepped away to let him do his work.</p><p>The next few minutes were spend in silence, Nico watching the blonde boy work and feeling relieve washing over him when the tugging sensation was getting lighter with each reaction from the medic. “What happened?” A voice piqued up next to Nico and when looking over, he found himself face to face with Chiron.</p><p>Nico didn’t know what to say, but Will took over anyway. “It seems like he had something in his blood that reacted with the medicine we gave him, I can’t say for sure what exactly it was,” he continued his work while talking. Eyes never leaving the boy in front of him and silence taking over once again.</p><p>The tugging finally left completely and Nico was able to sit down. He hadn’t felt this in a while so it was quite exhausting. How did he manage to go through that a few times a day before he ended up in Camp? “He should be fine now, at least I can’t heal anymore,” Will spoke up again. Moving away from his patient. His eyes instead landing on Nico in question.</p><p>Chiron pointed for both of them to follow him, freeing Nico from awkward questioning. Or, what was most likely, getting him to a place where the awkward questioning wouldn’t be in front of the patient that nearly died just now. Anyways, Nico and Will followed. And yes, Nico was able to feel Wills eyes on himself. It reminded him a bit of the moment where he stepped through the barrier when he arrived with Percy and Annabeth and everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at the new guy, dressed in all black and talking with their camp heros.</p><p>Instead of moving to his office, they were moving back to everyone at dinner. Upon their entering, everything was silent again. If it wasn’t one hell of a weird situation, Nico would be amused about how the usually so loud halfbloods, were so quiet the second time in this hour.</p><p>Chiron cleared his throat, before addressing everyone. “The situation was taken care of, there was a small medical problem-” Nico rolled his eyes at the clear understatement but didn’t say anything “- But at least I’m proud to inform that we now know Nico di Angelos godly parent.”</p><p>There went Nicos quiet life as a background character. When your father is Hades, people usually are very weird around you for some time. “Cabin 7, please take care of your newest sibling, son of Apollo. Another healer. A seemingly quite powerful one as well,” Chirons hand came down to pat Nicos shoulder in acknowledgement.</p><p>And Nico was stunned. His mouth fell open in protest, but Will already grabbed him by the arm towards his table. “W-what? Apollo?” Nico turned towards the Chiron, who already had moved on again. Next to him he heard Will murmur something about how that was just his luck to have the good looking one as a brother now. And he would have asked a question about that, but the second he sat down multiple people started to talk to him at once.</p><p>What, in the name of all the gods, was happening?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nico sat by the campfire a few hours later. The other halfbloods spread around it as well. The last few hours were hell and he was very happy to finally have some quiet time to think. He wasn’t able to actually sort out the situation yet, since every time he tried to talk about it, he was bombarded with questions instead. He would just accept the night in Cabin 7 and go figure it out in the morning. The children of Apollo weren’t that bad, most of them were super nice actually, so it wasn’t that hard of a decision.</p><p>His whole body was aching from the tension. It even hurt to finally have his shoulders relax. “So… Son of Apollo, huh?” Nico looked up and into the eyes of Percy Jackson. Who had left his place next to his girlfriend and dropped down next to Nico instead. “Makes sense if you think about it,” he shrugged. And while it was the perfect time to finally clear up that misunderstanding, he wanted to find out why exactly it made sense first. “Huh?” He turned his head sideways, tempting the son of Poseidon to explain.</p><p>“Well, back in the underworld… You know, when we first met? Annabeth and I had a hard time surviving down there and it was the two of us. But you survived on your own. So you must have healed yourself quite a lot of times.” And if Nico didn’t knew the truth, he could totally get behind Percys statement.</p><p>He remembered the time he spend alone in the Tartarus, shortly after breaking free from the jar and all the times he had to tend his wounds. But in reality it was less heroic than a son of Apollo had done it. He had used dirty fabric to bind open wounds, hoping that they wouldn’t infect on top of it all. Drank everything that looked remotely safe to still the thirst he felt and used most his energy to not go crazy. Because once you go crazy, you’re nearly dead after all.</p><p>Nico was not fond of the idea of what could have happened to him when Percy and Annabeth wouldn’t have found him. He had kept himself alive, but they have saved him from mentally breaking.</p><p>He shook his head, to come back to reality. He couldn’t think about the past. Not yet. It was still too fresh in his mind.</p><p>“Well, about that...” he started. But was stopped again from screams erupting from the people around him. His head snapped forward and Percy next to him was already on his legs, sword in his hand.</p><p>“NICO DI ANGELO” a deep voice cut through the air. The campfire roaring higher and higher until it formed into a figure. “Hades!” one of the halfbloods yelled.</p><p>And Nico wanted to die then and there. What was it with today? He really needed a nap.</p><p>The figure turned around, “Where is Nico di Angelo?!” looking through the faces of all the people holding up weapons and shields. And Nico accepted his fate, getting up from the ground. Percy moving in front of him, shielding him from the gods vision. And he really appreciated his sentiment, but gently pushed the boy aside and stepped out into the opening.</p><p>“There you are,” the god moved his body of fire closer to him and the halfbloods held their weapons higher. As if they would actually help in this situation.</p><p>One breath. Two breaths. And three. “Hello father,” Nico sighted. Gasps coming from everywhere. “Don’t &gt;hello father&lt; me! You saved a soul today! Do you know how much paperwork that is?! I swear, I should have known that letting you go to this Camp was a stupid idea! I’ll have you grounded for life!” Nico sank into himself, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “You cant ground me. I’m not a child!”</p><p>“Oh, just because you’re over 80 years old you’re suddenly an adult?!” he was totally pouting. And Nico couldn’t imagine just how idiotic the situation must look to everyone around them. But that’s just how he and his father worked. “It’s not as if I asked to be stuck down there! I’m staying here and that’s it!” he crossed his arms over his chest, making it clear that he would not be swayed. Eyes not leaving those of his father. Well, the demonic version of him that is. He usually faced only the human form.</p><p>“Nico! Just you wait. This conversation is not over!” and with that his father vanished. Nico knew that he’d come back some day in the next month, but for now he was glad that the discussion was over.</p><p>Instead he was faced with awkward silence again. And staring. A lot of staring.<br/>
“Soooo… Has someone else just heard Di Angelo call Hades his father?” a guy spoke up. And with that loud chattering started. Questions over questions rained down on Nico and some people came quite close. Too close for his comfort. Others stayed back, probably afraid now that they knew who his actual father was.</p><p>Nico was ready to shadow travel away. Now that it wasn’t a secret anymore he had no reason not to, but just before he could command the shadows, a hand closed around his wrist and pulled him out of the bulk around him.</p><p>Nico, too surprised to stop, stumbled behind whoever was pulling him away.</p><p>As soon as they finally stopped and he was able to take in his surroundings, he was greeted with a bright smile, some freckles and a whole lot of blond hair. “Will?” he realized. “You cant imagine how happy I am that you’re not my brother,” the boy said. And Nico wanted to protest, but something about this ridiculous situation and that big smile directed at him stopped him.</p><p>“So, Son of Hades, let me introduce myself again. I’m Will, son of Apollo, and your future boyfriend.” Nico was stunned again. Not a very uncommon reaction today. He grabbed the outstretched hand nonetheless and couldn’t help himself but to actually laugh at that. “Okay, son of Apollo and my future boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>